


Corazones rotos y conversaciones

by begok



Series: Calendario de adviento 2018 [24]
Category: Operación Triunfo (TV)
Genre: M/M, ragoney - Freeform
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-25
Updated: 2018-12-25
Packaged: 2019-09-26 18:11:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,719
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17146607
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/begok/pseuds/begok
Summary: No puede evitar reírse. Ricky tiene ese don, el de hacerle reír incluso cuando lo único que quiere hacer es meterse en la cama y llorar. No puede entender cómo, en algún momento, el mallorquín pudo caerle mal. Bueno, sí lo sabe, estaba celoso porque él tenía la atención de Agoney mientras que a él sólo le lanzaba pullas.





	Corazones rotos y conversaciones

**Author's Note:**

  * For [KrissDL](https://archiveofourown.org/users/KrissDL/gifts).



> La palabra es Ricky y el fandom es Ragoney.

Aprovecha la excusa de que no tiene bañador para dejar la piscina antes que el resto de sus compañeros y se refugia en la terraza de la cafetería, más tranquila a esa hora y sin Agoney ignorándole, en bañador, a pocos metros de él.

Siente cómo la frustración crece en su interior a medida que repasa los acontecimientos de los últimos cuatro días. No ha dejado de equivocarse desde que empezó la gira y Agoney cada vez está más alejado, más frío, más distante. Y lo peor es que no sabe cómo hacerlo mejor. Siente cómo los ojos empiezan a humedecerse y se obliga a no llorar porque eso no soluciona nada.

De repente algo le tapa el sol y el cuerpo de Ricky se deja caer en la silla que tiene al lado. Cierra los ojos para ocultar sus ojos vidriosos y le da un sorbo a su Coca-Cola antes de mirarle.

\- Deberíamos haber comprado un bañador, aunque fueran horribles –dice, para romper el silencio.

\- Ah, no. Que ahí arriba es imposible que no me saquen en una story y tengo una reputación que mantener. No me dejaría ver con algo tan feo –Ricky finge un escalofrío.

No puede evitar reírse. Ricky tiene ese don, el de hacerle reír incluso cuando lo único que quiere hacer es meterse en la cama y llorar. No puede entender cómo, en algún momento, el mallorquín pudo caerle mal. Bueno, sí lo sabe, estaba celoso porque él tenía la atención de Agoney mientras que a él sólo le lanzaba pullas.

Aparta la mirada cuando se da cuenta de que Ricky le está observando. No le gusta que le miren así, con lástima en la mirada pero sin que ninguno se atreva a decirle lo que realmente piensan por pena a cómo va a enfrentarse a ello. Como si no fuese su primer y su último pensamiento del día desde hace semanas.

_Se ha acabado, acéptalo._

\- Dilo ya. No me voy a poner a llorar – _o tal vez sí_ , piensa, pero aprieta con tanta fuerza los reposabrazos de la silla que sus nudillos se ponen blancos.

\- No sé qué crees que voy a decir pero te equivocas. Lo estás haciendo bien, Raoul.

Se gira para mirar a su amigo con la incredulidad dibujada en su rostro. De todo lo que esperaba que le dijera Ricky, eso es lo último que hubiera imaginado.

\- No, no lo estoy haciendo. Agoney cada día está más frío conmigo. Con vosotros se comporta como siempre, pero conmigo… –cierra los ojos, recordando los cambios de habitación de los últimos días, las conversaciones inexistentes y la frialdad de sus respuestas.

\- Eres el más cercano, Raoul, y lo está pagando contigo.

\- ¿El qué?

\- El dolor. Tienes que entender que para él está siendo muy duro. Incluso aun estando preparado para lo que iba a pasar, es un fuerte mazazo. Especialmente para alguien tan joven.

\- No sé cómo ayudarle, Ricky. Ni siquiera me habla.

\- Es su forma de pasar el duelo. Él cree que está bien, que lo ha superado y que puede volver a su vida, pero aún duele. Y como se niega a dejar salir el dolor, se enfada y tú eres el blanco más próximo. Siempre lo pagamos con las personas a las que más queremos porque sabemos que seguirán ahí a pesar de todo.

\- ¿Y si no puedo? –ése es otro de sus miedos, que no sea capaz de aguantar a pesar de todo lo que le quiere.

Ricky deja de mirarle, cierra los ojos y echa la cabeza hacia atrás, dejando que el sol le dé en la cara mientras atardece.

\- Podrás. Eres la persona más cabezona, terca y constante que he conocido en mi vida. Sólo tienes que tener paciencia y dejar que él cure sus heridas. Y estar ahí cuando te necesite. Porque te necesitará.

En esos momentos Raoul duda mucho que Agoney vaya a necesitarle, le parece que es la última persona a la que acudiría. Pero confía en Ricky. Necesita confiar en él porque es lo único a lo que puede aferrarse para no hundirse en la tristeza y la desesperanza.

\- ¿Cómo está? –hace la pregunta que le hubiera gustado hacerle a Agoney, pero que no le ha dado la oportunidad.

\- Él dice que bien, pero está triste y aún sigue roto, pero está reconstruyéndose.

Respira hondo y se gira para poder ver el rostro de Ricky, que sigue con los ojos cerrados disfrutando del sol.

\- ¿Lo conseguirá? –odia ver sufrir a Agoney y no poder hacer nada para ayudarle con el dolor.

\- Lo conseguirá –Ricky se gira y le mira solo con un ojo abierto–. Lo conseguiréis.

Llama al camarero para pedir más bebida mientras el atardecer llena de luz naranja la terraza y lo vuelve todo más cálido y un poco más llevadero.

\- ¿Por qué has bajado? –es cierto que en los últimos meses su relación con Ricky ha mejorado mucho y ahora es uno de sus mejores amigos, pero cuando dejó la azotea estaba riéndose con Mimi y no parecía tener intención de dejar de hacerlo.

\- Quería asegurarme de que estabas bien –Ricky vuelve a mirarle solo con un ojo, levantando la ceja de forma enigmática.

Cuando vuelve a la habitación que comparte con Mimi esa noche, Ricky sigue en la terraza, cerveza en mano y los ojos cerrados.

 

*******************

 

**Media hora antes**

 

Se encarga de mantenerse lo más lejos posible de Raoul, le ignora a menos que se dirija directamente a él y finge no preocuparse por lo que diga o haga, así que se pone las gafas de sol y se tumba junto a Mireya, dispuesto a disfrutar del sol porque el agua está demasiado fría para estar mucho tiempo en la piscina.

Aunque no entiende cómo Raoul es capaz de estar totalmente vestido e incluso con la chaqueta con el calor que hace fuera de ella. Ha escuchado algo de bañadores feos y a Ricky renegando porque no pueden meterse en el agua, pero se ha mantenido lo más lejos posible de esa conversación.

Raoul se mantiene al otro lado de la azotea, mirándole de reojo algunas veces, cuando cree que nadie le ve. Pero su mirada le quema como si fueran brasas y las siente atravesándole. Pero no se ve con fuerzas para afrontarla porque las pocas veces que lo ha hecho la tristeza que veía en sus ojos ha hecho que se le rompiera algo dentro.

Algo más.

El sol y la quietud de la tarde le hacen relajarse, sus compañeros riendo y gastando bromas le hacen sonreír y durante unos minutos se olvida de todo hasta que a Mireya se le ocurre llamar a Raoul para hacerse una foto con él. El catalán parece reacio a acercarse, pero ante la insistencia de su amiga, se acerca y se sienta en la tumbona de la malagueña.

Finge que no le ve, que no se le acelera el corazón teniéndole tan cerca sin poder tocarle y que no le queman las ganas de acurrucarse contra su pecho y dejarse mimar hasta que todo pase. Pero cuando Raoul se levanta tras hacerse la foto y le mira, sólo un segundo, de lado y como si no quisiera hacerlo, Agoney tiene ganas de llorar porque ve cómo su mirada ha perdido parte de la alegría, pero sobre todo, porque ve un gesto de resignación y de derrota.

Ni siquiera hace el intento de hablar con él, Raoul gira la cabeza y se aleja, despidiéndose de sus compañeros antes de dejar la azotea. Cuando Agoney le ve irse tiene ganas de llorar, pero se obliga a permanecer en la tumbona, fingiendo que no le importa lo que él haga.

No pasan ni un par de minutos antes de que Ricky se acerque a él y se siente en su tumbona con una enorme sonrisa en sus labios y un gesto tranquilo.

\- Te preguntaría cómo estás, pero me mentirías y, la verdad, paso –se reiría si no tuviese el corazón roto.

\- Lo estoy intentando, pero me cuesta mucho comportarme como si no hubiera pasado nada.

\- Nadie pretende que te comportes así, mucho menos él –no dice su nombre y se lo agradece.

\- Él es el que más espera de mí y no sé cómo dárselo. Ni siquiera sé si seré capaz de hacerlo algún día.

\- Sólo quiere que estés bien, no espera nada de ti.

No le dice que Raoul espera que siga apoyándose en él, que siga queriéndole como si no temiese perderle, que sigue estando ahí aunque él se empeñe en alejarle y mostrarse frío. Tampoco le dice que tiene tanto miedo a que se canse de esperar y le deje que se obliga a no permitirse quererle porque no podría soportar que le arranquen el corazón cuando aún tiene tantas heridas por cicatrizar.

\- No soy quién para darlos y menos si no me los has pedido, pero voy a darte un consejo, Ago. Raoul no es el enemigo, no te digo que te comportes como si no estuvieras roto –agacha la cabeza porque es exactamente así como se siente desde que su vida se jodió–, pero no la tomes con él. Se está esforzando por hacer lo correcto, le pediste tiempo y espacio y te lo está dando aunque a él le esté matando –niega con la cabeza, alejando esa idea porque no soporta estar haciéndole sufrir.

\- ¿Se ha ido por mi culpa? –pregunta después de unos segundos de silencio.

\- Se ha ido por él. Y por ti. Tú no estás cómodo teniéndole cerca y él no está cómodo teniéndote lejos.

Se quedan en silencio durante unos minutos antes de que Ricky acaricie su cara con una ternura que le pone un nudo en la garganta. Cuando su amigo se levanta, Agoney coge su mano y tira de él para que se incline hasta que está más cerca.

\- ¿Puedes asegurarte de que está bien? –Ricky asiente y le pasa una mano por el pelo húmedo.

\- Claro, cariño.

Cuando Ricky deja la azotea para buscar a Raoul, Agoney se siente un poco mejor, aunque no deja de darle vueltas a lo que le ha dicho su amigo sobre Raoul. Tiene muchas ganas de que las cosas sean como eran antes y a la vez le da mucho miedo, pero tal vez va siendo hora de enfrentarse a algunas cosas.


End file.
